You Suffer, I fight to Stop it
by NotCharlotte
Summary: Under heavy rewrite. Don't expect Shakespeare, this was written by an angsty, teenage mind. Seriously. Anyways, cliché plot and shit. Have fun with it.
1. Prologue

** Hello everyone! This is NotCharlotte here, with my VERY 1ST STORY! * crowd cheers and confetti fires everywhere * AWWW YEAH!**

**So Excited! Hit the music! * Some sort of music plays, while jumps around like a crazy person ***

** Anyways, I really hope you enjoy the prologue! I know, it isn't much, but it's just to kind of kick off this story. I've worked REALLY hard on it, sooooo, sorry, if it sucks. It's my first time I mean, ya gotta cut me SOME slack.**

** Alright, stuff that I need to get out of the way,**

**1\. I do NOT own transformers. ( if I did, there'd be more femmes! Girl Powa! )**

**2\. I'll most likely post the next chapter tonight ( maybe ), if not, Hopefully tomorrow after my orchestra group meeting thing.**

**3\. Updates will NOT be weekly, this is stated on my profile**

**4\. I'll most likely post any information you need to know, ON my profile, so go there for any questions **

**5\. It would be REALLY amazing if some of you reviewed, because, HEY! Reviews are people who liked this story enough to share their thoughts on it! I mean, I know this is KINDA cliché sounding, but, it would REALLY mean a lot if you would take at least 30 seconds of your time, and posted what you thought.**

**If anyone DOES review, they will be bestowed an energon cookie, WITH a shout out in the next chapter! **

**SOOO, yeah! That just about covers it! Thank you ALL for your time, and, enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

_**You Suffer, I Fight to Stop it**_

**Prologue **

_A long, LONG, time ago, when the universe had still just begin, there were two deities..._

_Brothers..._

_The two gods, Primus, the giver of life, and Unicron, the taker…_

_The two brothers had created a planet, with hopes that it would become legendary!_

_They bestowed a name upon the new world, which was now known,_

_as Cybertron..._

_While Primus sought to create new life, Unicron Decided to take matters into his own hands, and take Cybertron as his own world._

_Unicron had attempted to murder his brother, and take control,but had failed when Primus had realized his treachery, when Unicron attempted to slay him._

_Primus, enraged by his brother's actions, declared war against him, while the fate of the planet hung in the balance._

_And thus the war between good and evil began some thousands of eons ago..._

_The tides were shifting CONSTANTLY, proving there was no real champion..._

_Until Unicron managed to strike Primus in the after second of an attack, causing him to gain the upper hand._

_Unicron, seizing the opportunity, landed blow upon blow on Primus._

_Primus, in his despair , created the 13 original primes._

_With the help of the 13, Primus managed to defeat Unicron, and banish him, into the furthest corner of the galaxy, never to return._

_With Unicron banished, Primus had one the fight, but not the war, for evil always returned, even if it were not in his lifetime...it would return..._

_Primus, knowing what he had to do, merged his spark with the planet, becoming it's very core, generating millions of new sparks._

_He granted the primes leadership over the new race, of which he named, " Cybertronians", after the planet itself._

_The primes, leading the brand new civilization, began the journey to create the perfect world, and into the planet's golden age._

_However, as the primes were replaced over time, the ' perfect world ', became corrupt. Families were left starving, Mechs and Femmes alike forced into labor, thus, creating a caste system, from omega to alpha._

_Millions of vorns later, a young archivist, by the name of Orion Pax, had begun to realize the corruption of the government._

_He wanted to know more, and gained a thirst for knowledge._

_Moved by the words of the gladiator, Megatronous, he sought out the mech, and pledged to help him stop the corruption on their planet._

_With soon time, the two mechs became like brothers, earning Orion the position of Megatronous' right hand mech._

_While with Megatronous during a speech against the caste system, that's when Orion spotted a figure in the crowd._

_A femme, designation: Ariel_

_Needless to say, it was love at first sight. _

_After some time, Orion FINALLY gained the courage to find this femme again after the speech in the square._

_He knocked at her door, and asked her out to energon with him._

_While on this outing, Orion and Ariel grew quite close, and decided to meet again._

_And Again. And for a 3rd time._

_And that's how their future began._

_After vorns of waiting, the two were spark mated. _

_One day, Megatronous and Orion were summoned to a hearing, from the council itself._

_The day Megatronous and Orion were brought before the council for an audience with the leaders of the Cybertronian republic._

_With his chance in sight, Megatronous, now Megatron, spoke of his ideals. However, over the time that Orion knew Megatronous, his ideals themselves became corrupt..._

_Megatron DEMANDED to be named the next prime, or he would take the title by force._

_Orion, realizing his brother's broken ideals, spoke out AGAINST Megatron, proclaiming there was no need for violence, where peace could be substituted._

_The Primes, moved by Orion's words, named HIM Prime, instead of Megatron._

_Megatron, enraged by the council's actions, turned against his brother, and swore revenge._

_On the same day of the hearing, Ariel learned she was sparked with a new life._

_As Orion came home, Sorrowful from the council's choices, Ariel told him of how they would be needing more room._

_Orion Realizing what Ariel was proclaiming, like any good mech, glitched __at the news._

_Not to longer later, Megatron reappeared with his followers he had gathered over time, now named " Decepticons "._

_And thus the great war began._

_Orion was blessed the matrix of leadership, and was renamed Optimus._

_Optimus Prime gathered the cybertronians who wished to stop the decepticons, and named them " Autobots "_

_During the war, Ariel gave birth, and later became the commander of the femmes on cybetron, receiving the name Elita One, while leaving their sparkling in the good hands of the autobot medic, Ratchet._

_Near the end of the war on Cybertron, Elita-One escaped Cybertron with her sparkling, known as Velocity after finding her with Ratchet again._

_In the ship, stasis lock was initiated after an attack from a stray decepticon ship, sending it's inhabitants into recharge for a LONG time._

_A few hundred vorns later, after drifting through galaxies of space, the ship crash landed on a backwater, organic planet, known as, 'Earth'._

_Both femmes on board recieved fatal injuries. In her last moments, knowing it was to late, Elita activated emergency protocol-575._

_The ship, in it's last moments of power, spliced the CNA ( cyber nucleic acid )of the sparkling Velocity, with the DNA ( deoxyribonucleic acid ) of the planet's main inhabitants,_

_HUMANS._

_When driving near the area of the crash landing, a young couple went to investigate, and found the burning ship._

_Ignoring common sense, the couple explored the ship, and found the writhing Velocity, screaming in her state of induced sleep._

_The two young adults, knowing they couldn't just LEAVE this child here, took her in, and renamed her Accis, after the band they were both in as teenagers._

_They knew, this child was different, but they decided to accept her into their family anyways. _

_The girl grew up without knowing her true heritage, besides a few glimpses of faces, going by in a rush of seconds,of a past LONG ago..._


	2. Prologue Continued

**Hello every body! NotCharlotte here! Again! **

**I've typed up the new chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the first! This is the second part of the prologue, skipping ahead a few years.**

**So, no reviews YET, but who knows!**

**Once again, I don't own Transformers,**

**I don't update weekly, more randomly,**

**I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow,**

**ALSO! I'm currently in the works of a cover for this story! I'll most likely have it done in a day or two. For now, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Please read and review, and every review get's an energon cookie, AND a shout out in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Accis' P.O.V. (ace-s)**

** I was running through the forest, tired, weak, sick, and bleeding, hopeless was also a good synonym...**

**People, no, THINGS were chasing after me, for what reason I didn't know….. **

**I dodged branches with thorns, rolled around rocks that were jagged and sharp, and leapt over logs that seemed to tower over me, impossible tasks if this were a reality...**

**I had to escape... I had to escape...I had to escape….**

**Always the same…. Every Night …. **

**I continued running, dare not looking back, for fear of what was behind me, for fear….**

**Of Death...**

**When all of a sudden, the people chasing, they just, VANISHED. **

**No signs of movement, no more shouting, nothing…. **

**Just gone in a blink of an eye. **

**I then nearly stumbled head first, into a large crater of DECENT size. And by decent, I mean INCREDIBLY large, caused by something Larger...**

**The only craters this size that I've seen were on the moon, when NASA posted new pictures.**

**Now, COMMON sense would be, to turn around and run like the devil himself were after your soul, and never stop till dawn broke loose.**

**However, I was ANYTHING but your average joe schmoe, and thus, I felt the need to investigate. I mean, my parents would do it, so why not try it as well?**

**I slowly walked to the edge of the large pit. I looked down into the dark, and choked on my already lost breath. **

**There, in front of me, was a real spaceship. It looked REALLY old, ancient,... Haunted even.**

**I slid down the sides of the crater, dragging my hand against the hill, to slow my descent, getting mud all over my shoes in the process.**

**'_ Well, my mom's gonna kill me after this..._', were some of the many thoughts racing through my head.**

**I HAD to get a closer look…. as if someone were calling out, pulling me towards, well, I don't know what, but I was going to find out, even if it killed me...**

**And it very well could for all I know.**

**I stopped sliding a few yards away from the, well, shuttle … and then, it seemed like I'd been here before… Almost like a dream…. **

**I very carefully tip-toed over to the large ship...****I'd seen enough horror films to know to be quiet when approaching the unknown.**

**My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I got closer.' ****_It looks broken down… crashed…._****'.**

**I stopped in front of it.I got a WEIRD vibe coming from the ship.**

**I walked slowly towards a large flat panel. I immediately thought,'****_Maintenance shaft_****?'. **

**I barely touched the panel, when it then shifted open eerily, sending a cold feeling down my, already, quivering spine. **

**Everybody I know would've probably turned back by now, but, I was always the black sheep in the flock.**

**I stepped inside, minding where I put my feet. Who knew HOW stable the ground was, Even I, wasn't taking any chances.**

**I walked down, what it seems like, an abandoned corridor, till I came upon what appeared to be a LARGE door. And, once again, by LARGE, I mean, as big as a door can possibly be, big.**

**And it looked futuristic, like technology that was years ahead of it's time.**

**I frowned, my nose scrunching up, and cautiously crept door, to my surprise, 'whooshed' open.**

**I slowly walked inside, only to freeze, and stare around in awe.**

**It was AMAZING. It was dark, sure, and quite dank. Plants seemed to grow into the many controls. But, there was something new to look at, at every turn!**

**There was a large chair,with something resting in it, in about the center of the room. **

**I stalked over to what seemed to be the control seat, and paused. It was huge, everything was. It was made for either really tall people, or EXTREMELY tall aliens.I hoped it was the prior… but I went with the latter.**

**I don't know how,and I don't think I want to,**

**but the chair swiveled slowly, like a serial killers head. **

**...**

**'****_OK, probably not the BEST choice of reference…'_****. **

**My train of thought was cut off however, as my jaw dropped into an 'o' shape, out of shock. **

**I let out an inhumanly screech, stumbling backwards, trying to get as far away from the seat as possible, scrambling backwards on my hands and feet.**

**For there, lying in the chair,was the biggest robot, I had ever seen….**

**It looked dead, decayed, rusty, all those synonyms and MORE. I then heard what it was whimpering, through a static laced hiss…. **

**"****Velocity….Velo-ve- velocity!'**

* * *

**I woke up screaming, panting, and sweating in my bed, my head still pounding from the ungodly nightmare, of burning woods and invisible pursuers…. and dead titans.**

**I realized why I couldn't breathe, and looked down, sighing in relief...**

**The sheets were tangled around my pounding body. I sighed and gasped. ' ****_that's why I'm practically CHOKING to death….'_**

**I whimpered, realising what I dreamed of, and hugged my knees to my chest.**

**"Just a dream Accis, just a dream….."**

**'****_More like nightmare….' _****I thought.I looked over at the time, 3:27.A.M.**

**I sighed. ' ****_Did I have chocolate before bed last night…. Again?'. _**

**I untangled the sheets around me, and stretched out, leaning my head back against the pillow. **

**I still had another 3 and a half hours till school.I groaned, realizing, SLEEP, was not an option for a while.**

**I sighed, ' ****_Well, at least you can TRY..._****' ****. **

**I frowned, and rolled over, closing my eyes….**

**Not Knowing, what the next day would bring.**


	3. The Morning After

**HELLO EVERYONE! Notcharlotte here! I'm back! I'm just here to tell you I'm not dead. Sorry if it seemed that way.**

**Life's just been REALLY busy. I've had two concerts and a lot of, 'end of the year activities'.**

**I went through about 2 emotional break downs. Mostly because I realized the concerts were the last ones I was going to have with my music teacher, who is on the edge of awesome sauce and bomb diggity!**

**Hopefully you noticed I now have a cover for this story! I actually drew this, which I'm pretty proud of. I used autodesk sketchbook and a Wacom bamboo tablet. More about that on my profile.**

**Anyways, I HAVE A REVIEW! YEAH!**

**Thank you **Savvy Orion childofcommander  **for your review! I enjoyed reading it! Thank you for the compliments! The story is a tad cliché, but it's kind of how I wanted it to go.**

**also, I'm totally supporting you gaining the courage to write your own stories! It's a little scary at first, wondering if people are gonna like it, but people like you give the author a great big feeling, encouraging them to write more!**

**I also love the ship of Optimus and Elita, even though it was really only mentioned in G1 and fanfictions. And yeah, Elita didn't make it. I just don't see how I would be able to incorporate her into the story line for every chapter. But that doesn't necessarily mean we won't see her again * wink wink ***

**As promised, you receive an energon cookie! **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Please, it'd be greatly appreciated if you review if you like this story. I know it's pretty cheesy, but it would mean the world for me.**

**Sorry for the no action in this chapter by the way, I just wanted to get it out so people don't come pounding on my door.**

**I don't own transformers, only my oc's!**

**( also, KIND OF cliff hanger in this chapter )**

**Without further ado, chapter 3 of _You Suffer, I fight to Stop it_**

* * *

**Accis' P.O.V.**

I grumbled, waking up to sunlight dancing across my eye lids. A pretty bad way to wake up, at least, it is in MY opinion.

As much as I love the sun, I don't necessarily agree with it in the morning.

I pulled the blankets over my head, an attempt to block out the resilient light source.

but I did leave a hole to breathe through. I mean, who doesn't breathe? I tried breathing slowly, closed my eyes, and was soon heading back into a world of sleep...

Until the screech of a feral, and wild animal rose from the bowels of heck, of which I called downstairs!

"Accis! Time to get up sweetheart, or you'll be late for school!"

The screech was of a mother human, wanting her child to awaken, and greet the day. Nobody knows how the mother does it, but the child usually chooses to arise. I did say USUALLY, however.

I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head. '_Why did it HAVE to be MONDAY?_' _I hate Mondays….. At least it's pizza day in the caf...'_

"Accis, I SAID...GET, UP! Don't make me come up there, young lady! You WILL be grounded again if you're late. OH, and by the way, I know about that project due. Your teacher sent me an email, SPECIFICALLY about it being due next week. No. EXCEPTIONS. Hope you were planning on working on it later, or, who knows, maybe that band you've been wanting see, won't have any tickets..."

However my mother is an EXCELLENT motivator.

I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them, that ALWAYS seemed to get stuck on my face.

...You know how you stand or sit up to quickly, and you get dizzy? Well, I sat up a bit quick, and essentially fell off the bed.

But the fall had grace! And style! And, resulted in me banging my head upon the bedside table.

_'Aren't I such a morning person?' _I sarcastically commented in my head.

On wobbly legs, ATTEMPTING, not to fall down, I eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs after I walked out of my room.

I walked into our homey dining room, with our polished round table, cream colored walls with pictures hanging from them, and our velvet and amber rug under the table.

I plopped down at the kitchen table across from my Father. I looked into the kitchen door, spotting my mother by the stove, a pack of bacon sitting by a sizzling griddle.

_' BACON! SWEET, SUCCULENT, BACON! OH, it's Christmas even though it was a few months ago!'_

I looked back towards my father and smiled.

He was reading the daily newspaper. My eyes caught sight of another report about someone saying they saw "GIANT ALIEN ROBOTS!".

I looked between my father and mother, smiling slightly. My father was a respectable man, while my mother was a very sweet, and kind woman. They were both blond, and had green eyes. They would always be here in the mornings, which was the BEST. 'Cause, hey, free breakfast.

I, on the other hand, was basically the exact opposite. I had dark black hair, even sometimes mistaken as blue in the sunlight, with peculiar cobalt blue eyes.I was was also pretty sassy when I wanted to be, and tried my hardest to see how far I could push people till they snapped, and yelled in my face, which with some people, wasn't very far.

And not only that, but I was often mistaken for a college kid, not high school. I could see what they mean, considering my parents are of average height, unlike me. I mean, I'm peaking at 5"10, at 16.

And don't think I LIKE being tall. Ever have your head banged against a doorway? Well, about every arch and banister in this house has had me bang my head against. I can say I've had my fair share of concussions over the ages.

Overall,you could barely tell me and my folks were related.

I poured myself a cup of tea from the kettle in the middle of the table.

It was the tea pot,not the coffee pot. The difference has been ingrained and ironed into my very being. I don't know how my parents can STAND that caffeinated beverage.

My Dad slowly reached for his cup of death, and took a careful sip.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Enjoy your sleep? I think your mother was about to throw a fit if you didn't get down here." my Dad said finally putting down his paper,looking up, green eyes mischevious, taking another sip of coffee.

I 'hmphed' him, and he chuckled.

"Yes, I did enjoy my sleep, thank you very much! I don't think you comprehend we adolescents need more sleep than the last generations like you and mom!"

I replied, quite annoyed. I rather LIKED sleeping in, like all teenagers. I mean, we all need to get some shut eye, before we go to school and work. I just happen to like it more than others do on weekdays.

My mother peered out of the kitchen door, a plate of bacon in her hands, an eyebrow raised.

"Accis, do you WANT this bacon?" she asked plainly, clearly not in the mood for my attitude.

I pouted and sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of would..." I sighed in defeat. My mother usually threatened to take away all my food when I was rude. T'was then my father decided to start snickering, giving cause for my mother to whack his arm with a spatula as she walked over to the table, setting down a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Watch it, the warning goes for you too Ryan." my mother warned my father. I smirked, glad I wasn't the only one in trouble.

MY father snatched the spatula out of my mom's hands, earning a 'hey!', and served himself a helping of bacon and eggs.

After we all got a plate of breakfast, the usual chatter began. The rangers won this weekend, or, the car needs gas, Oh really? And a bunch of other unimportant talk. I smiled slightly, one side of my mouth quirking up. This was how it always was, and always would be. Just the three of us, going along through life. Well, until I went to college in a year or so.

I scraped the last of my eggs with my fork, and shoved in my mouth, standing up, collecting my plate and tea cup, carrying it into our kitchen.

It was a pleasant, old styled kitchen. Checkered counter, 80's style fridge and a gas powered stove. I walked over to the sink and placed my dishes into the basin. My mother walked in, and stopped next me. She turned up her sleeves and turned on the water, beginning the process of washing dishes. I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway and walked up the stairs.

But not without banging my head on the overhang over the stairs. I stumbled back, throwing my arms out to stop me from falling. I fell on my rump, and grumbled, bringing a hand up to rub my head.

I felt a bump, and sighed. " Another goose egg to add to the collection." I grumbled, pulling myself up with the railing. I trudged back up the stairs, ducking the ceiling, and reached the top. I stomped into our tiled bathroom and pulled out my toothbrush and the toothpaste. I unscrewed the cap on the paste, and squeezed the tube so a small amount of toothpaste came out, and stuck it into my mouth trying to get the leftovers from breakfast out of my gums.

As I was brushing my teeth, I noticed a sliver of dark blue in my eyes. I slowly came to a stop with brushing my teeth, and frowned, toothbrush still in my mouth.

_' When did that get there? Has it always been there? Am I going CRAZY?!... Okay, besides that, there's nothing to DO about it...'_

So I just carried on brushing my teeth, brushing the problem of my eye color to the back of my mind. It was probably nothing.

I then remember my friend Claire used to make me stand in front of her in 1st grade when the bullies came by us at recess. She would always say,

_" You're bigger and taller than them! And your eyes, Accis! As long as you stay right, no ...( moves me over some ), RIGHT there, they won't bother us!"_

I smiled at the memory of tiny me and my partner in crime, and then realized something. I then started laughing, thinking,

_' Clair STILL makes me stand in front of her. In fact, she makes SURE I'm around when Vince is patrolling the halls for freshman to shove into lockers..."_

I chuckled at the thought of Claire and her geeky black glasses and her dyed purple hair. She was a reporter for the school newspaper, and LOVED to gossip.

As much as I loved Claire, I didn't really like to talk about people behind their backs. It, didn't feel right. No real reason, but it made me uncomfortable. That's why I usually sit in the courtyard listening to music at lunch and free period, and not with the news table.

I finished brushing my teeth, and quickly ran a hairbrush through my wild mane of black hair. At least I know my hair's stayed the same, and hasn't turned green like my eye...

I whistled as I exited the bathroom, kind of skipping with a mix of strutting, bobbing my head to an invisible rhythm. It was a common sight, to see me bouncing down the hallway, throwing in a turn or spin at times.

I did it all the time, going along to a song only I could hear. I always managed to seem to get lost in thought….

I grinned, walking into my room. The morning hadn't been to bad so far. However, Murphey's law came into affect as I glanced at the time, wiping the smile RIGHT off my face.

_7: 57_

_..._

_...the bus got here at 8:00..._

In a burst of motion, I scrambled, throwing open my drawers, throwing on my signature hoodie and jeans, and grabbed my backpack off my door handle. I burst out my door, rushing down the hall, leaping down the stairs, taking them by 3's. I jumped down the last set and landed on the last stair, sitting down, slipping on my red converse sneakers. I than jumped up, and threw open the front door, running out into the early Jasper, Nevada morning, yelling behind me,

"Bye mom, bye dad, Love you, BYE!"

I turned my head back to look in front of me, just in time to dodge a person walking their dog. I yelled back again,

"SORRY MRS. Nevene!"

I heard her yelling at me,

"Accis Mathewes! Your parents are gonna know you almost knocked me over, AGAIN, on your rush to school!" she shouted, shaking her fist, her dog barking with her.

I pouted, grumbling.

" It's your own fault Baka, you should've seen my running... And your dog's stupid too..."

I managed to run to the street corner, JUST in time, as the bus rounded the corner. I started to slow down my long strides, and about keeled over.

_'OHHH man... I need to get out more... and get into shape...'_

I huffed, haunched over, trying to regain my breath. It's kinda stupid how my house is on one end of the street, and the bus stop is at the other end. Panting, I looked up, just the large vehicle came to a stop a few feet away from me. Breathing heavily, walked over to the bright yellow vehicle, and waited for the bus to open.

As the door slowly opened up, it showed a smirking bus driver in the seat. I sighed, smiling slightly, still a little winded.

"Late again, Miss Mathewes?" Mr. Anderson joked. Mr. Anderson was the BEST bus driver EVER! He let you sit wherever you want. Well, as long as you didn't mess around. Which, I hate to admit, I've done.

I then climbed the stairs and snorted, deciding to play along. "What, and miss the BEST part of my day? Come now Mr. Rob, what do YOU think?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, knowing I wasn't going give up, and then threw up his hand, and jerked his thumb backwards.

" Just keep moving, Accis…" he said, smiling slightly.

I grinned and walked down the aisle, looking at everyone. A lot of the people here looked tired, and unhappy. They also all seemed caught up in conversations. Most topics were unintriguing, such as clothing, or how much they hated homework, or who the cute boys were, or who won the game Friday, or the latest shopping magazine from Mascara and Mystery, ect, ect…

I REALLY didn't like the people on my bus, except for Claire. They were all pretty snotty, and were Daddy's little girls, or Dad's star athlete. Overall, they were all just a bunch of stuck-up jocks and divas. They all also thought anyone who listened to My Scientific Love Life was, unimportant, and, a total loser and emo.*** guess which band I played THIS name off of XP ***

I finally saw an open seat in the back, with no one else sitting by it. I had a mini heart attack '_Heck YES! No sitting with the average white girls and guys!_''.

I walked a tad quicker, grinning madly. I HATED having to listen to gossiping girls. BLEHHhh…. At least I wouldn't have to listen this morning. But, there was always NEXT morning... YAY...

I finally sat down, taking off my backpack, and setting it on my lap. I adjusted my position so I was comfortable, and leaned back.

I yawned, remembering how I didn't get much sleep last night. And then I remembered WHY...

_' That Nightmare... THAT'S why I couldn't get to bed...'_

My mood instantly darkened after that. I clutched my blue bag tighter, a shiver rushing down my spine.

_' The ship...And the thing inside... It... couldn't be REAL, could it?'_

I then got a dark feeling, and my vision went dark as a series of flashes... Glimpses, of SOMETHING... Kind of like a memory, started to flash before my eyes.

I had a feeling of being held, clutched to someones chest _' chassis__ '_, as tremors of a battle _' a war '_, went on outside. I heard a quiet noise, a kind of metallic clicking, and a sound.. almost like CRYING or SOBBING, even, coming from the person who was holding me.

I heard a voice, though, a, voice... I remembered. It was soft... It was melodic... It was telling me that I was going to be...

" PUSHED INTO THE FRIGGIN WINDOW IF YA DON'T MOVE IT!" shouted a loud, unmelodic voice, breaking me from my trance like state.

" Huh... wait, WHAT?!" I shouted looking up. I glanced over the top of the seat, to see everyone staring at me, and the person trying to sit down.

I then looked at the person standing in the isle, blinking a few times, before realizing who it was.

Said person was wearing mismatched long socks, combat boots, a red jean skirt, a black tee shirt with a red cardigan, and holding a rainbow backpack.

I grinned and scooted over.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Claire Rodes."


	4. by alpha trion's beard I'm So Sorry!

**HELLLOOOOOOO READERRRRRRS! I know, it's been awhile!**

**So, SO, sorry for the hiatus. I have been SERIOUSLY busy since school's ended. I also had a major case of writers block.**

**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, but it isn't. I'm just here to tell you I ain't dead! Well, besides the sudden urge to eat brains and groan.**

**I'm still working on the next chapter, but have no fear! I WILL WORK MY AFT OFF TO GET IT HERE! ( most likely not, I'm lazy )**

**anyways, I would like to thank the 2 reviewers! **

**Shout out to **Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen, **thank you for your opinion!** **I'm glad you're starting to like my story! Also, I about threw a fit when I realized who you were. Like, really, I started running around, yelling my head off, which led to some questioning from my sister. **

**I'm pretty excited to see where this story goes as well! I WILL start to base my chapters during the episodes, and incorporate Accis into the plot. I will add a few specials or something of the sort later on when we get more in depth in the story.**

**And don't worry, I'll update whenever I can. I haven't given up on this plot bunny!**

**Also, thanks again to **Savvy Orion ChildOfCommander, **for reviewing once again!**

**Yes, I LOVE to incorporate Accis' sarcasm. It's actually based off of the thoughts I WANT to say to a selction of people, but only ever say in my head. And don't worry, there Will be MUCH more sass when She meets the D'cons. MUCH more! ( lighting strikes in backround as laughs maniacally) MWAHAHAHAHAH- * cough * * cough *-ahhh! **

**I also like the pace I'm taking this story, but it's hard to not just go STRAIGHT into the action. And yes, after I wrote that chapter, I started to have a craving for Brinner, which is a dinner made of breakfeast!**

**And yes, this DOES take place during the Prime show, which is my favorite series.**

**AND YES, Elita WILL be seen/heard from again, but you'll have to keep reading to find out WHEN...**

**Also, I noticed you were curious about my profile picture, and YES, it WAS done by me. About the help though, all art programs have tools. And most artists will use these tools creating there art. So yes, I DID have help, like all artists, but the design and idea was entirely my own.**

**Or you maybe just meant did you make that artwork, in which case, yes, I did XP. And thank you for saying it was cool. It means a lot. It really does.**

**And of COURSE the energon cookie tasted good, I had help from le twins in making them! Altough we had to make TWO batches, we burnt the first. Sides didn't set the timer right... which resulted in me having to buy a LOT of new kitchen appliances...and maybe a new kitchen...**

**Anyways, the two of you get ANOTHER energon cookie for reviewing, so thanks!**

**Well, that's about all I can think of, so, once again, thank you all for reviewing, and giving this story a read! **

**Keep a look out for the next chapter, which will be out soon, if I can get the chapter to FLOW SMOOTHELY... more or less.**

**That's all for now, so, peace out and carry on fellow authors and readers!**

** ~ NotCharlotte**


	5. A Reporter's Inquisitive

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with chapter 3. Sorry for the delay...**

**Short Author's note for this chap, so let me play a sad song for you on the world's smallest violin. A.K.A., I don't care!**

**Thank you to** _AutobotsBeyond_ **for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story, and the chapter is out now!**

**Here's your energon cookie, enjoy!**

**This chapter, Accis meets the autobots! ( kind of )**

**So, will Accis find out what these mysterious nightmares mean? What do you readers think?**

**Anything you want to see next? Any helpful tips you wanna share? Think you know what's gonna happen? Just wanna be all like "your story is on the edge of awesome sauce and bomb diggity!"...**

**Review! Share your thoughts! **

**I hope you all enjoy the next Chapter of, _You Suffer, I fight to Stop__ it_**

**_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY BE VERY CRAPPY, I RUSHED IT A BIT TO GET IT OUT!_**

* * *

"Well, Well, Well... if it isn't Claire Rodes." I stated, a grin spreading across my face.

Claire was grinning as well, her glasses catching the early morning sunlight. She threw her striped,rainbow backpack on the floor...

And proceeded to fall on top of me, arms spread out, seeming to attempt to crush my will to live. And Claire was no ballerina, let me tell ya.

I'd describe her more of a stone, a REALLY HEAVY rock, only SHAPED like a thin girl. I could barely breathe as she then threw her arms around me, giving me a bear hug of epic size.

She did this often, actually. Whenever we hung out we usually had cuddle puddles and ate a BUNCH of chocolate and watched some anime. Our favorite parts were when the characters had a flashback and gained a new sensation to fight. We would then yell out, " GO! AVENGE THEM! AVENGE THEM ALL! AVENGE OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!"

We were a strange pair, Claire and I. Which then led me back to the situation I was stuck in.

Claire lying on top of me, trying to suffocate me to death. And truthfully, it was starting to get hard to breathe.

"Claire, as much as I love you, I don't think I'd like to die of cuddling. I mean seriously, I'd REALLY like to not die of cuddling." I managed to wheeze out. However, I don't think she heard me, as she then proceeded to tighten her hold on me.

"Shh Accis, SHHHHH! Don't ya worry, Don't ya worry CHIILD! Heavan's gotta plan for you! And it involves me crushing you, so just sit still..." she announced dramatically, much like our school's drama club's thespians would. Sadly, I didn't like drama. The only musicals I liked, the school never put on.

I huffed, and promptly sat up, earning a yelp from Claire as she slid into a sitting position on the other half of the bus seat. She glared at me for ruining her so called, "FUN", and straightened her glasses.

"Well Jeez, what,or who,pissed YOU off this morning?" she hissed, grabbing her back pack from the floor, dusting it off. I rolled my eyes, knowing she wasn't gonna let me go without an answer. Some things from experience told me so.

"WELL, if you MUST know, Claire, I didn't get much sleep last night." I said, frowning slightly. I slowly looked up, meeting her curious gaze, Claire's reporter instincts kicking in.

_'Uh-oh, I hate to say it, but I KNOW that look...'_ I thought.

"Why didn't you? I mean, you usually aren't able to wake up till about NOON, so how did you get ALMOST no sleep? It's not really LIKE you Accis... What got you spooked up enough to cause that?" She asked, getting an all new look in her eyes.

Not curious, but concerned. And Claire didn't get concerned often. Don't let her looks fool ya, she had a pretty good case of narcissism.

I sighed, knowing she wasn't gonna stop asking till I told her. Might as well get it over with.

I took in a deep breath, and then stared Claire straight in the eye. She had a frown on, eyebrows scrunched up, almost touching. The sight of her face caused my mouth to quirk up in an sad smile. She shouldn't be so worried... I was more of the mother in our duo, so it was kind of strange to see her take the caring role.

"Well, I had a nightmare last night..." I started out.

"... Well that isn't much. Was the nightmare really that bad?" Claire questioned. I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. If we weren't on a smelly, and loud bus maybe this moment would've been more serious.

"Anyways, I was running through the forest, these people...no, NO these THINGS were chasing after me. I kept running, not knowing where to go, until I found an old crash site of SOMETHING." I spoke with a frown.

Claire gave me a look, clearly stating she was starting to lack faith in my story. " Crash Site?... You mean like E.T.?" she ended with a bout of snickering. I glared at her, really not in the mood to deal with Claire's assumptions today. And you know what assuming means, it makes an a-s-s out of -u- and -me-.

"No, Claire, not like E.T. it was more of a shuttle like thing. It was old though. Couple o' years I'd think. Anyways, so I decided to check it out and it turned out the crash was caused by this creepy advanced alien ship. But it was dead, and lifeless." I continued my explanation as we rolled down the bumpy Nevada road.

" And then, I saw the thing in the chair, which caused me to have a heart attack, and woke me up." I summed the story up. I then sighed, leaning back into the seat.

"So yeah, that's what happened. It really got to me last night..." I frowned. Claire appeared to be considering on what to say. She closed her eyes and adjusted her glasses.

"Well Accis, I think you were experiencing a dream that was telling you what you need to do." She said, opening her eyes once her glasses sat right on her nose. _'... Is she serious?' _were my thoughts at that moment.

"...Claire...I hate to say it, but THIS is why I fear you're going to end up being a cheap fortune teller." I said, now holding back bouts of laughter. I however couldn't hold back at the look she gave me as soon as the words left my mouth. Her face was just priceless! I let out loud, rolling laughs, sliding down the seat as I tried to get back under control. I looked at Claire again, who was now glaring, her hands clenching around her bag.

She then sighed, "Fine, laugh, but when you suddenly get the urge to FIND this ship, like, friggin **close encounters of the 3rd kind** try to find, don't come CRYING to me!" She said, nostrils flaring, causing me to laugh even more," Because I will NOT he-... wait..." She said, stopping in the middle of her rant, getting a distant look in her eyes. I soon started to calm down, laughter dying away, slowly becoming chuckles.

"Accis...I THINK YOU MAY HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS. IT makes sense now! The weird dream, and your lack of sleep! Did you have the need to vomit in the middle of the night?!" Claire questioned, throwing her hands on my shoulder, eyes widening.

_'This girl is OFFICIALLY off her friggin rocker!'_ I shouted in my mind. I then grabbed Claire's hands and peeled them off my shoulder. "NO, CLAIRE, I was NOT abducted by aliens." I said, giving her a firm look as the school bus slowly started to come to a stop. I looked out the window and noticed we were at school.

_' Oh god... noooo, no I'm not ready! DON'T LET ME DO THIS!' "_I DON'T WANNA GO!" I shouted, grabbing my bookbag off the base floor, clutching it close to my chest.

Claire sighed, scooting away from me and standing up and shuffled into the aisle. She then glanced back at, and gave me a look that practically screamed " enough of your dramatics ", and started too walk down the aisle towards the doors, stopping as more students piled into the walkway.

I grumbled, and stood up, throwing my bookbag over my shoulder. I walked down the walkway, waited as people piled out of the door, then jumped the steps out the door, landing a tad crooked, but other wise upright.

_' HAH! TAKE THAT GRAVITY! ' _I triumphantly crowed in my head. I then brushed off invisible dirt off my hoodie, and started climbing the steps into Jasper High. I threw a look back at the bus, and caught a look at a passing by car. I frowned, focusing my attention on the car.

It was a white track car with red and blue accents. It had double 38's on the side doors, and it drove by the school slowly. I scrunched my nose up, eyebrows furrowing, stopping on a step and turning around, looking at the drivers side. I couldn't see into the vehicle due to the friggin tinted windows. I did however give the car a good glare, before turning around and trudging into the mad house known as highschool.

Just as I expected, the hallways were a circus. People were running this way and that, trying to get to lockers, classes, or their friends. I grumbled and walked down the hall, turning right, and then a left, leading me down a hall, and then a final right into the band hall. I had my locker down here by the band room, due to my contribution of magnificent playing in our school's marching band's drumline.

I spotted other marchers patrolling the halls, laughing at jokes, a few sitting on the floor finishing last minute homework assignments and such, while the others were on phones and whatnot. I made my way towards locker number 505 and put in the combination of my lock, twisting it off the locker and swung the door open.

My locker was decorated with pictures of chibis from anime I liked, tickets of concerts I had been to, and a few quotes about life. My favorite however, was, as follows,

" Don't think about making art, just get it done. Let everyone else decide if it's good or bad, whether they love it or hate it. While they are deciding, make them more art."

This quote was from Andy Warhol, and let me tell ya, his art is stunning. At least, it is in my opinion.

I tugged my bag off my back and looped the strap over the hook inside the locker, and pulled my band book off of one of the two small shelves above the hook. I flipped through it absent mindedly, before snapping it shut and stuffing it under my arm as I shut my locker, clicking my lock back into place. I sighed, placing my hands on my face, rubbing my eyes.

Lack of sleep was catching up with me. I used a lot of energy up from my laugh attack earlier.

However, I didn't put much more thought into it, as the bell had begun to ring, indicating first period was going to start. I slumped forwards, dreading my first class. I knew for a fact having band as your first class in the morning was painful. Blaring trumpets about an hour after you wake up? A horrid experience, let me tell ya...

At least it was a good wake up call.

I then trudged towards the band room, thinking back to the dream I had. As I walked through the doors, people piling in after me,I considered what Claire said as well.

_' Was the dream telling me something? If so, what exactly WAS it trying to say?_'

* * *

**AND THAT'S WHERE WE'RE LEAVING OFF, FOLKS! I hope you've enjoyed the next chapter of my story. Sorry about it being late again. My summers FINALLY starting to pick up.**

**By the Way, I will be away on a camping trip for 5 days, so I won't have access to wifi for one thing, much less to technology. **

**Any questions, comments? Think you know what's gonna happen next? REVIEW! I'd REALLY appreciate it. **

**That's all for now, so peace out and carry on Readers!**

** ~ NotCharlotte**


	6. Please Read

**Hello, hello. It's me NotCharlotte here! I just want to say I'm not going to be updating for awhile.**

**You see, I had this really long and extravagant explanation planned to say why I wouldn't be updating, but the browser closed on my before I could save my work. So I'm just going to get straight to the point since I'm pissed off at my computer right now.**

**1\. Both of my sisters have left for college, leaving me with my parents. I've been used to 1 sister at college, but now my 2nd sister is off to university. So there's that.**

**2\. My Aunt was just diagnosed with Colon Cancer, and her expert says she has maybe 2-5 years to live. They're going to get a second opinion, but we just don't know. **

**3\. My mom is going to go help my aunt's family for an unknown period of time, leaving me alone with just my dad. **

**4\. I'm starting a new school. So I'll be very busy getting settled in for a new year, at a new building. Joy.**

**5\. I've been lazy and have writer's block.**

**So there is why I will not be updating for awhile. **

**...I'm sorry. I really am. But I just can't do this right now. I'm working on the next chapter, but I don't know when it'll be out. I'm gonna throw on some MCR now, and maybe work on the next chapter. **

**I hope you all understand that I can't do this. At least not now. I'll try my hardest to get chapters done, but please don't expect anything from me for awhile.**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I hope you have a good day. So peace out and carry on, readers.**

**This is NotCharlotte, signing off.**


	7. Art and Sexuality

**...*groaning*...*mumbling* N-no wait...WHAT?! **

**HOLY CRAP I'M BACK! I'M NOT DEAD! WHAT?! I THOUGHT I DIED?!**

**Anyways, guess who's back? back again?! That's right, this authoress is! Oh. My. Primus, I am SO sorry I have been gone so long. My life has just been completely hectic lately. I won't bore you with the details, but let's just say it's been very stressful.**

**Now, I know stress isn't a valid excuse, and I SINCERELY want to apologize for keeping you all waiting for so long. And I promise that I will try to make it up to all of you who stuck with me. Seriously, I owe you guys BIG. **

**So, let's try to get back into the swings of things, shall we?**

**t**

**Thank you to AutobotsBeyond, and KittenWhiskers for reviewing.**

**Dear KittenWhiskers,Thank you for considering me hilarious, and it really means a lot that you like my style of writing. I try to keep it as interesting as possible. As a writer, you can't help but wonder how people perceive your writing, and you often feel really bad self criticism from time to time. So it means a lot to hear from people like you, who say your doing a good job.**

**Also, I HAVE WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY AUTOBOTSBEYOND, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story, you really helped motivate me to get my crap together and start writing. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, because I really wanted to get this out today. I hope to see you all back again next chapter, which I promise will come out within the month!**

**I think that's all, so yep! I hoe you enjoy the next chapter of You Suffer, I Fight to Stop it!**

* * *

_"Commander, they're bringing down the shields!"_

"Oi, ground control to Major Tom!" Claire snapped, flicking my forehead. I winced, slapping her hand away.

"Knock it off Claire, I was just day dreaming." I grumbled, pulling my hood over my head. I brushed away my side-swept bangs and rested my head against the hard, plastic table. I was beginning to feel a headache coming on, and it was only JUST lunch. Not even halfway through the school day, and I already wanted to go home. Surprise, surprise.

Claire sniffed and adjusted her glasses. She sipped from her chocolate milk carton absent-mindedly, which, frankly, was quite an adorable sight. Her purple hair was swaying slightly as the wind whisked by while we sat at a shaded table in our school's courtyard. It was a shame I didn't have my sketchbook with me, it was such a picturesque moment.

"Hi Bi!" squealed a number of squeaky, annoying voices.

...At least it was picturesque up till NOW...

"Awww, you're eating lunch with your little girlfriend! How cute." sneered the head cheer-leader.

_' Let them tease you, they'll leave after awhile. Just count to ten Ace, count to ten...'_

"Why, you little..." Claire growled, slamming her milk on the table, ready to stand up. I leveled a look at her that just screamed ' they're not worth it '. And they weren't. They were the typical teenage drama staters, high-ponytails with pink lipstick and all. They were only created to hang of the arms of jocks, and look pretty.

The gaggle of girls giggled, and proceeded to harass us.

"You never really struck us as LESBIAN, Claire! Do your parents know? What would they think, huh? What, is Matthewes **_PAYING_** you to please her?" one sneered.

_' On the second hand,Screw it!'_

"Alright you air-heads, skeedaddle! vamoose! Begone! If you're tiny brains can't compute, LEAVE before I wipe those smug grins off your faces!" I belted out, shoving away the table with a screech, startling both Claire and the girls, as I stood up.

The preps squealed, and made haste. Well, they ran as fast as they could in their stupid designer heels. I glared at their retreating backs, plopping back into my seat on the plastic bench. Stupid dunces...

"The NERVE of some people. Find out you're bi-sexual and think you're flirting with every dang girl you sit with." I snarled, shoving my hands into my hoodie pockets. This was not helping my head-ache. I looked up, taking in the enstranged look Claire had on her face.

"I just can't believe they called me lesbian! I mean, seriously? Yuck... Err, no offense Ace!" she quickly realized her mistake. I snorted, rolling my eyes, looking at the bright blue sky and clouds passing by.

"Offense taken." I dead-panned. I know she didn't mean liking girls was a bad thing, just that she never would. That's what made her an awesome friend, she didn't care about me liking both genders.

Sadly, not everyone shared her opinion. There's a reason I only have 3 "friends" at school besides Claire...

" SO, I was thinking Ace." Claire started suggestively. I looked up, noticing the gleam in her eyes, the one that meant she had an idea. A really BAD idea, if my gut instincts were anything to rely on.

"No." I snarled.

"BUT COME ON!" she whined, pouting.

"Claire, we've discussed this before, my name is not 'BUTT COME ON!'. And my answer is still no! We've done this once, we've had experience for 1000 times!" I argued back.

Of course she was talking about the great shaving cream massacre of 2013. I was opening my locker one day, and it turns out someone had filled it with notes that displayed the following messages;

**Your love isn't real**

**Your parents must be ashamed**

**Go rot in "heck", whore**

And a MULTITUDE of other offensive messages. The school claimed they couldn't trace it back to any of the students, but me and Claire knew who. And thus, we bought bottles upon BOTTLES of shaving cream and stayed late one school day. We may or may not have ALSO received help from some of my band buddies, who were also sick of the preps sick antics.

So, being the "BRIGHT" young teens we were, we ended up filling their entire lockers with shaving cream. And I mean their ENTIRE lockers. No nook or cranny was left un-shaving creamed.

We heard the screams and cries of the basics ALL the way from our classrooms. Turns out, they had to clean the lockers out themselves. Everyone was laughing as they walked by the girls as they ended up doing nothing but get shaving cream all over their clothes. Still remains one of the greatest pranks in our school's history.

"Ace, I'm just saying a teeny,tiny, itsie-bitsie prank won't hurt! Pwease? Pwetty pwease?" She begged, giving me, "the look". She stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes. Y'know how people can't resist the puppy face in books? Well, I really couldn't resist the kicked-puppy look. I just couldn't, and Claire knew that.

I groaned, face-palming. She was doing the thing. I hated when she did the thing.

"Could you just NOT?!" I pleaded.

Her response was to fake sniffle, and start pretend hiccuping, almost as if she was going to cry.

"Godsalmighty, ALRIGHT!ALRIGHT!" I shouted. Truth be told, I kind of wanted revenge as well… But, if I told claire, she would just use that too her advantage.

She was a conniving and scheming girl, I'd give her that much.

She squealed with joy and leapt up from her spot on the bench, leaning over the table to hug me.

…

I hated social contact.

"Claire, budge off!" I snarled, unprying her arms from around my torso. It was quite a difficult task, considering her death grip she uses.

"Aww come on, Accis! It's just a hug!" she smiled, FINALLY unhooking herself from my torso. It was funny, because she couldn't wrap her arms all the way around me.

Not that I was fat, gods no! I was just very tall and lanky. Well, not lanky. More like lean. I was sturdy? Well, I was an actual torso, not a toothpick or very pudgy. I was built fast, so, yep. I wasn't very feminine either, considering I had NO CURVES of any kind.…

Back to the subject at hand, I just found it funny that she couldn't wrap her arms all the way around me, considering she's only 5'2 to my towering 5'11.

We were both interrupted however when the bell rang.

We both shared a look, and in one frantic movement, we scrambled into action. We threw on our book bags while Claire threw her trash away. We both bid each other goodbye, and headed towards our next class. I sprinted through the doors leading into the school building. I could NOT be late.

I jogged down the hallways, dodging my peers as they glared at my retreating form.

"Coming through, 'scuse me, pardon!" I shouted as I made my way all across campus towards the exact opposite side of the building. And our building was a pretty big building, despite our towns small population.

The end was in sight as I spotted the open door of classroom 125, but my arch-nemesis, the evil bell, started to ring.

" IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" I cried, throwing on a last burst of speed, using my long legs to my advantage. I rushed through the door and literally dove into my seat, JUST as the bell stopped ringing.

" AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!" I cackled, throwing my fists in the air, dropping my bookbag next to my chair. I grinned, leaning back into the hard back of my chair in sweet satisfaction.

"Miss Matthewes, I'd hate to interrupt your celebration, but you ARE in class." a stern voice coldly snapped at me. I cringed, slowly lowering my fists, remembering that this was 6th period, oh JOY..

_'Oh, right. This is art history. A.K.A. Miss Osborne's torture chamber…'_

"Oh,uh...sorry." I sheepishly chuckled. EvenI knew when to keep quiet,and trust me, Miss Osborne was NOT to be trifled with. I have 15 detention slips hanging on my wall to prove it. My parents threatened my newest concert tickets if I received another from her, meaning I could NOT be late to class.

Miss Osborne was a complete WITCH. She was an old hag, and everyone knew it. I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled out a broomstick one day, and flew out the window cackling something about catching someone and their little dog to...

Sadly, my musings were interrupted as the white-haired hag continued her lecture.

"Now, before we were so RUDELY interrupted, we were discussing partners for this quarter's assignment." she stated, almost smugly leveling a look in my direction.

…

' God _Dang it, I Forgot about that...'_

I immediately threw my hand in the air, waving it frantically. I was fidgeting in my chair to complete the effect of urgency. there was no WAY in the pit I was working with a partner.

_'Wait, 'the pit' ? What weird anime did I hear that from?'_

"Miss Osborne can I work alone?" I blurted out without permission.

Miss Osborne scowled and leveled a glare at me for interrupting her alleged " teachings ".

"No, Miss Matthewes. You cannot. This is a group project, and it's your WHOLE GRADE this quarter. Just because you are an antisocial fanatic, that does NOT mean you may receive special treatment" she hissed with a venomous tone of voice.

"Now, if you have nothing else to say, I'll start listing off the partners." Miss Osborne sneered. I sighed, and shrunk down into my chair. This was going to be SO MUCH FUN….

_'Note the sarcasm..'_

"And finally, Miss Matthewes and Jack Darby . You're our last pair. Now, I want you all to move to your new seats next to your partner." she coldly dictated.

My eyes widened, my jaw slightly dropping in shock. No flipping way...

_'Darby? As in, JACK Darby? What? SERIOUSLY?! Jack Darby, the guy with the most epic motorcycle EVER?! THAT JACK DARBY?!'_

I was squealing in my head in infinite excitement. Even I had to give props where it was given, and it DEFINITELY needed to be given here. I mean, he took Vincent, the campus jock, and knocked him down a few pegs after some street race. Also, his bike was just the coolest thing ever. The blue paint on that thing was rumored to be the deepest, clearest, and most sterling sapphire EVER.

I hurriedly scooped up my bookbag, and scurried to the very back of the room, trying to hide my giddiness. I reached the last row of desks and plopped down into the one besides the raven-haired teen. I turned to the boy and smirked, casually sliding my hand into my hoodie pockets. He looked a little uncomfortable, almost as if that was his usual look. He also had a befuddled look on his face as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Err, hi. N-name's Jack. Jack Darby, but I guess you already knew that." he started out slowly, raising his hand for me to shake. I quirked an eyebrow, staring at the offered hand. So he was the gentlemen type?

"Name's Accis." I stiffly replied, leaving his hand hanging in the air. As I said before, I'll say it again. I don't do social contact of ANY kind, end of story.

Jack nervously chuckled and pulled his hand back, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at my decline of the polite gesture. I leveled a look at him and plainly replied,

"I don't do psychical contact. It's not my thing." I clarified.

"Oh..." was his reply, eyebrows shooting up. He folded his arms on his desk and looked anywhere but at me. I sighed, understanding his opinion on our current situation.

Neither of use wanted to have partners. Quite the irony, right? I leaned back in my chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Just to let you know, I'm not doing this whole project by myself, if that's what you're thinking." I muttered.

"Really? I was going to say the same thing to you!" he perked up.

I looked at him, confused. He was going to say the same thing?

"Well, at least we're on the same page, then. Sooo... d'you know what this project is even about?" I questioned. I didn't know, nor did I really care. All I wanted to do was get the project done and note have to work with another person ever only people I ever really worked well with were in different classes.

"Nah, d'you?" he inquired.

"Not a clue." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Great." he muttered.

_' This is going to be an eventful next few months, isn't it?'_

* * *

"Oh sweet freedom!" I laughed, sprinting out of the front doors of the school. This was it! School was out for the day, and all I wanted to do was go home and nap. I had a pounding in my head, and I definitely needed an aspirin or two..

" Oh Accis my beautiful child, come here!" I heard Claire yell as she came running towards me with a grin on her face. We both stopped before we ran into each other and grinned.I was going to completely ignore the fact that she called me her child considering I was both older and taller

" So, how're your classes?" Claire asked, her reporter self coming out slightly. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"Can't keep your nose out of my business, now can you? Well to answer your question, slow and stupid. In art history we're supposed to be doing a group project." I groaned, my shoulders sagging in defeat. Stupid collaboration...

"Awww, you poor, innocent, child you.." She cooed, reaching up on her tip-toes to pat my head. I jerked my head back, pouting, and wiving my hands to smack hers away. We both giggled, an made our way down the driveway leading into the school parking lot. I looked around me and saw Jack Darby riding away on his motorcycle, it's engine revving aggressively as it sped away down the street.

I smirked, glancing over the powerful frame of the bike as it's form retreated down oak St. It was slim and sleek, it' purpose seemed to just be built only for the sake of speed. The blue that decorated it's smoothe metal definitely suited the motorcycle, giving it a dangerous vibe. Sadly while I was in la-la land, I never noticed where I was going.

"Ace, move!" Claire thundered. I snapped out of my stupor and turned around just in time to see the same freaky sports car from before barreling right towards me. In my trance, I had managed to walked straight into the road.

"Aww SH-"

I was cut off as the car screeched, honking it's horn as it drifted, trying to avoid me. Sadly, it still managed to clip me in the right hip, sending waves of pain up my spine and waist.

I choked on a shout, and stumbled back onto the sidewalk, agony racing up my leg everytime my right foot landed on the ground. Ibit my tongue as my foot made contact with the curb, sending me onto my back. I barked out a choke of pain as I clutched my thigh, curling into the fetal position.

I saw Claire drop her bookbag and raced over to me. Meanwhile, the car's wheel spun and peeled out of here. My eyes narrowed and I snarled in disgust as the culprit sped away. My ears were ringing, blocking out the shouts of Claire as her shaking hands grabbed my shoulders, unsure of what to do. She frantically pulled out her phone and with fumbling fingers dialed a number. Presumably 9-1-1.

My thigh was shooting bouts of pain through my body as I tried to regain control of my choked breathing.

_'Deep breaths Ace, deep breaths..'_ I gasped in, and choked out. It wasn't 'till just then did what just happened sunk in.

I just went through a hit-n-run caused by a freaky street racer wannabe, and possibly cracked my femur. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks as I continued to have trouble breathing. I had the wind knocked out of me when I fell on my back, and it didn't seem it wanted to come back. My vision went fuzzy, Claire was nothing but a blurr in my vision.

Finally, the pain just took me in it's embrace, and I slowly faded into a deep sleep...

* * *

_'...Where am I?...'_

_'I'm...not dead, I know that much. I was only clipped in the hip by the car, not actually run over.'_

**_"You are correct. You are not dead, but merely asleep. You're actually in a medical facility, young one." _**_a soft, harmonic voice resonated around the black abyss around me. My eyes(?) widened as I spun around, searching for the source of the voice._

_'What ARE you?' I questioned, my iris' frantically moving side to side, looking for some sign of familiarity or comfort. The voice chuckled warmly, sending some form of comfort through me. I slowly calmed down, unclenching my fists. I breathed deeply, and sighed. It felt like al the stress of what had happened had just, melted away..._

**_"There, isn't that better? Now, to answer your question. I suppose you could call me your inner voice. I'm here to help you, guide you, if you well."_**_ the voice spoke, almost as if it was smiling._

_'huh...I don't suppose you know anything about the daydreams I've been getting?' I questioned suspiciously. The voice chuckled, almost as if it was hiding something._

**_"That, my darling, is for you to find out for yourself. Now, you should wake up. You have quite a few people worried." _**_the voice encouraged._

_'BUT,WAIT! what's your name?!' I screamed in my mind as I saw white envelop me, slowly breaking me away from the abyss. Finally, the voice replied,_

**_"Elita."_**

* * *

"Beep."

"Beep."

"Beep."

I moaned softly, turning my head towards the sound of the beeping. Slowly, ever so slowly, I cracked my eyes open, taking in the sight of bleached white walls.

_'Oh, great. A hospital...'_

"Accis! You're awake!" I heard the relieved voice of my mother right before I was being held in bear hug. I gagged, my breathing all but stopping as my voice was shoved into my mother's hair.

"Ma...y-yo-you're..CHOKING me!" I gasped as my mother sniffled. I looked up in pain, taking in the shape of my father as he gripped the edge of my bed. He smiled, and lifted a hand to cup my cheek. I gestured with a head nod towards my mom, and he smirked in understanding.

"Dear, you're choking our daughter." he chuckled, finding amusement in my current situation, the traitor...Luckily, my Mother finally pulled away, rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ace, it's just, we were so WORRIED! I mean, you can't blame me for being worried! First you got hit by a CAR," "Clipped Ma, I was clipped in the hip." I reasoned.

"Fine, yes, you were CLIPPED by a car, and then you wouldn't WAKE UP, and you were mumbling in your sleep! I'm sorry, but we were just so worried!" she cried, starting to sob. I winced as she tackled me again. I looked to my dad, who just rolled his eyes and pulled my mother off of me.

"Lillith, let her breathe." Dad reasoned, calmly holding my mother back by her shoulders. She started to calm down, sniffling, and wiping away the tears. I sighed, wincing when I tried to sit up. Pain shot up through my hip, causing me to cry out.

Both my parents looked up, grim expressions on their faces. I exhaled through my clenched teeth, gripping the sides of the bed as I rose to a sitting position. I lent back, resting against the cold wall.

"So, what's the damage?" I questioned slowly running a hand down my thigh. Static tingles followed my hand as it travelled down my leg. My father sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Well, you're femur ain't BROKEN, thank god. But, the driver clipped you dang good none the less. You're femurs got a bruise on the bone, also snapped a few muscles. Luckily besides that, you're gonna have some back aches and have a throbbing ache in your side." my father explained somewhat slowly. I raised an eyebrow, scowling.

"I'm gonna be on crutches, ain't I?" I asked dully.

"Yeah, you're gonna be on crutches. Also gonna have to wear a brace." my father elaborated. I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

_'Great, no only does my hip hurt like heck, I'm gonna be publicly humiliated as crutch around school...At least Claire will have to carry my bag around like a pack mule.'_

I smiled slightly at the thought of Claire wearing to bookbags, acting like an idiot.

"Ace, it's been a long day. Why don'tcha try to get some sleep?" my mother managed to sa without her voice cracking from crying.

"We'll be here tomorrow to pick you up." my father said, standing up. Both my parents kissed me on head.

"We love you Aciss, get better soon." my mother said before turning and leaving the room after my father. The door closed softly after they left.

I sighed, shimmying back down into a laying position, preparing myself for a long night in a creepy, dark room. I lay on my left said, cuddling the limp pillow that came with the bed.

_' Just remember Ace, there're no such things as monsters...At least, no such things as non-HUMAN monsters. There have been some pretty frigged up people…'_

**" There are always monsters in this world love, but not all of them are dawned in human-skin." **was the last thing I heard before I was forced into a restless sleep from the stress of the day as it caught up with me.


	8. UmmSurprise?

Ummmm...hi. Yes. I know. You're probably wondering, and I do quote,

**"WHAT THE ACTUAL F***?!" **

Yep. I assure you, I'm actually not dead in some hole somewhere. At least I'm pretty sure, I haven't checked yet. Soooo, yeah.

First off, I just have to apologize. to ALL of you, really. I am truly deeply sorry that I essentially dropped off the edge of the Earth! It's just with everything that was going on in my life, I couldn't fit writing fanfiction into it. I've been busy with school, family issues, and not to sound like a douche, but personal development.

I've been working on my writing, and I understand if that sounds like a lousy, unacceptable excuse. But that's just the truth, plain and simple. I've gone through a lot of changes in my life recently, specifically revolving around the connections within my family, especially my aunt. Luckily since when we first found out about her cancer, her treatments have been going really well.

I'm very sorry for practically abandoning this story with no warning, but I really just couldn't bring myself to write anything. I couldn't really see where I was gonna go with this story, and I didn't want to force anything that I would wind up hating, y'know?

Enough of the shitty excuses, onto the good news! I'm going to be rewriting the start of this story!

That's write, you read that correctly. I'm revamping this, and it's gonna be better than ever! Hopefully. I think. Maybe. Well, I'll try my damn best, at least!

But yes, I would like to thank you for all the support I've gotten while I was on hiatus. I got multiple PMs and reviews of support, and I must thank you all. Really, just reading them made me realize how much I missed you all.

So I promise, I'm gonna get right onto working on the revamp. I'll try to keep you all posted, and I can't wait to hear from y'all again! Just another reminder, not dead!

I love you all, ( hope that doesn't sound creepy...) and I hope to hear from you guys soon!

~Notcharlotte~


End file.
